Running at Night
by DarkenMystery
Summary: She was looking for a safe place. Bran sent her here because another Coyote was already in the pack. Vampires want her dead. And Ben... Well... Ben just wants her.


I own nothing. This is my first story based off of the Mercy Thompson series. I hope you like it.

* * *

"Adam?" Mercy laughed at the phone. "Mercy? Where is Adam? I need to ask a favor of him."

"Is everything okay Bran?" She didn't think anything was wrong. The person on the other end of the phone, The Marrok, head of all werewolves in North America didn't sound upset but he was good at pretending everything was okay.

"Everything is fine. I need Adam to watch over someone for me." Interesting.

"I'm right here." Adam stated. You can't have a private conversation with werewolves in the room.

"Adam! I need you to look after someone for me. I'm sure Mercy will fine comfort in this person."

"What is his name and why will Mercy find comfort in them?" Mercy looked at Adam just as confused as he looked at her.

"Aiden." Bran hung up the phone. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

_"Hi, I'm Aiden. I was told you could help me." I stared at the man who looked no more than 17. I was afraid I had the wrong place and person._

"_Coyote?" I nodded. I avoided eye contact._

"_How do you know I can help you?" He looked at me questioningly._

"_I grew up with a very powerful fae. She has seen another coyote, Mercy and has found out you raised her. I guess she figured being raised by werewolves was better for me than being raised by fae." He let out a laugh._

"_It might be better. Who knows. I think I might know a pack better suited for you. The other Coyote is mated to the Alpha. You will be in good hands."_

"_Sir, I got myself in trouble with vampires." He laughed again._

"_You will be safe there. I will give them a warning though." He handed me a map and showed me exactly where I needed to go. "On your way now."_

A big man opened the door. I could smell the werewolf on him. He was gorgeous. He stuttered. "H-h-hi." I smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm looking for Adam." He smiled at me.

"Who are you?" Another guy asked behind the guy at the door. A female in front of him. He was a werewolf and she… she smelled like I did.

"Coyote?" I asked at the same time she asked me. The guys looked at the female then back at me.

"Aiden?" I nodded my head. "I was expecting a male. And an old friend of Mercy. Not another Coyote."

"I'm sorry. I can leave. My mother wanted me to try." I started to go to leave but the first guy who opened the door stopped me.

"We can help her out. Can't we Adam?" He stated in an English accent. I wanted to melt at it. Both Adam and Mercy looked at the guy intrigued.

"Aiden, you are welcome to stay. Plus I heard you got yourself in trouble. Sounds just like my Mercy here." He laughed at some kind of joke I must not have been around for.

"There are some vampires that want me dead." I looked down in shame. I heard the guy at the door growl. It must have been a strange act for him because Adam and Mercy looked shocked.

"Ben, I feel like you don't hate all of my gender anymore." Mercy gave him smirk.

"I never hated all bitches. I'm fond of you." He looked at the ground but faced her. Alpha's mate, She out ranks him. Mercy took me into the house.

"I'm going to make a room for her to stay in. One less room for all the wolves but they will have to deal and I think one wolf here will have no problem sharing." She smirked again.

"I don't have to stay here. I can find a place-"

"Nonsense. Take the free room." Adam ordered. "It will be good for you and Mercy to have each other and maybe someone will finally teach Ben how to treat a lady."

Mercy led me into a room. "He is cute." I stated once we were farther from the wolves though I knew they could still hear us.

"Mine." She growled at me. I laughed.

"Not your Alpha. But, his name was Ben, he is cute." She stopped glaring at me and smiled.

"He has taken a liking to you already."

_Mine. _A voice in my head had claimed him as mine. This will be interesting.

* * *

I hope you liked so far. Please review.


End file.
